


The girl with hidden scars

by Amalia_Ignisa



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalia_Ignisa/pseuds/Amalia_Ignisa
Summary: 'Whenever I turn around, she is always there, watching my every step and movement. But she isn't like any other, she is different. There is something about her that always stand out of everyone. Yet, who is this girl?' Riku's life is turned upside down when he meets the newest student in his school, Rosanne, but she is hiding a secret that haunts her, a secret she'd rather forget.What is her secrets? Find out in The girl with hidden scars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.
> 
> A/N: This is my second . The first one is 'The door to Beginning'. These two story are completely separated and unrelated. If you want check out my other story. But first, welcome to The girl with hidden scars. I hope you like it.
> 
> Note: This story had been remake when i first wrote in in about a month ago. So for those who had been reading this, i strongly suggest that you re read this one first. The story is all the same but i add more scenes to this so i have to delete the old ones and begin anew. For now, the story only have one chapter but i'll try to update the other one fast.  
> Please keep in mind that the first few chapters will be about Highschool only. The dramas are yet to come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Whenever I turn around, she is always there, watching my every step and movement. But she isn't like any other, she is different. There is something about her that always stand out of everyone. Yet, who is this girl?' Riku's life is turned upside down when he meets the newest student in his school, Rosanne, but she is hiding a secret that haunts her, a secret she'd rather forget.  
> What is her secrets? Find out in The girl with hidden scars

_**Prologue:** _

"Remind me again why we can't just walk to school as we always do?" A boy asked, crossing his arms as he watched the driveway. The opened road bored into his cyan eyes. Soft rays of sunlight shone lightly through the window over his silver hair. The boy was annoyed. The frown on his face was obvious.

"Because it's quicker this way. And it's …" The driver, who happened to be his uncle said with a grin.

"Way too much."

"I was gonna say that it's safer. But way too much is also one way of saying it." He grinned which only made the boy felt more irate.

"Uncle! Why can't we just walk to school?!" Riku repeated his question.

"No way, not on my watch. It's dangerous!"

"Now you're just being crazy. We have walk to school like in forever. I don't see the reason why we have to be driven to school like this. Besides, it also gives the lazy slacker a reason to stay awake." Riku said and looked over the back seat. The boy rolled his eyes when he saw his cousin was fast asleep and snoring quite loudly. His light brown hair was spikily covered his closed blue eyes. The sleeping boy's skin was somewhat healthier than his cousin, in the color of peach.

"Oh, c'mon Riku, don't be so hard on Sora."

"You're the one who need stop being so easy on everyone."

"Good point. You're going to have to be taken to school by me every morning until farther notice."

"What?!" Riku asked back surprised. His uncle didn't say anything in return, yet a knowing smile appeared on his face. The boy buried his face in his palms, knowing that his words had backed fire on him. There was no other way to avoid his uncle asking question about meddling with his life.

"Oh common kiddo, it's not that bad."

"Define your meaning of 'not bad'! You know when the idiot gets comfy, he'll sleep for all day long if no one try to wake him up."

"Right. And that is where you come in, am I right?" His uncle smiled widely at him.

Riku refused to answer as he leaned his chin on his fist, looking out the road. His mind wandered.

* * *

"We are now approaching Central Station, we will arrive at 6:17 AM, Standard Time!"

The young teenage girl sitting on the train sighed as she heard the announcement. It brought her no joy at all. The girl pulled the hoodie of her jacket up her head, sinking herself into the hard chair. Her hazel eyes stared blankly at the empty chair before her as she crossed her arms. She couldn't help but to let out another frustrate sigh while brushing the strand of orangey red hair behind her ear.

"Hey, you're okay? You seem nervous." The girl turned her eyes to the person beside her.

The uniform he was wearing made him looks like a college student with black pants, a white shirt with a dark blue vest outside as well as white socks and simple white trainers. He was two years or more, older than her. His spiky hair red hair was a lot brighter than hers. He was smiling warmly as his striking green eyes looked at her.

"I couldn't help it. Why does it has to be us? Why are we so special?" She replied in a small voice. A nervous look came across her face.

"Oh, please rose petal, don't take it that way. It's just new school with new friends." The older boy rolled his eyes slightly, the grin on his face widened.

"Friends? It's not that simple, Axel." She said quietly. The girl kept her head down.

"Okay, I do admit this is the first time we ever got to school since we are orphans, but you kinda make things sound worse than they already are." Axel patted her head comforting.

"It is worse than it seems. You know it's not just school. I don't wanna go there. I'm scare." She said, keeping her face deeper inside the hoodie.

"It's been long time since I had ever heard something like that coming from. Still, chillax, you got me here with you, so don't worry, kay?"

"Kay." She replied back with a small smile. Her fear was lessen shown as she tried to hide them away.

The train finally came into a stop. Axel and the girl started gathering their bearing and left the train, walking the rest of their way to school. The girl looked down at the pavement. Her nervousness returned. Digging her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, she tried to calm herself again.

'It's just new school. Nothing to worry about.' She tried to convince herself. Yet, it didn't manage to do a thing.

* * *

Sora and Riku walked down the hall of school, each held a different expression. Sora's was cheerfully as he waved at his classmates while he walked past them. But Riku was only watching his surrounding silently. No one know what was on his mind. Both of the boys got to class. Riku sat down without a moment of hesitation and stared out the window while Sora got over to the girl with dark brownly red hair who sat right next to him. Kairi. Sora had always liked that girl. Not only was she kind and sweet, Kairi was also beautiful as well with those ocean blue eyes and snow white skin.

Sora grinned nervously.

The teacher came in quickly after. Followed her were two students that none had seen them before. A guy with red hair and a girl who had the hoodie covered her head. Their ages were different but it didn't seem to matter since it was a joined class.

"Good morning everyone." The teacher said warmly. " All of you will be having two new friends today. Why don't you two introduced yourselves to everyone."

The boy started first as he raised his hand and greeted.

"Hey. The name's Axel. Get it memorized ?"

"Axel … as in Axel Pax Esther?" One of the students from the class asked. Riku rolled his eyes at the question. How could anyone possibly think that the top soldier from the military who called himself with that very same name would be here right in front of them, much less joining their class?

"Nope. Although you got my first name right." Axel said with a grin. Then there was another silence as everyone awaited the girl to introduced herself. The girl lifted her eyes from the ground when she noticed her cue to start.

"Rosanne. And that the only thing you need to know about me." She said coldly which caused whispers to run all over the class.

"Well then, … Rosanne … that is not much of a detail for everyone to get to know you better. How about you let everyone know how you look like?" The teacher offered warmly.

The girl, looked down hesitated. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on her head and pulled down the hood, revealing a young teenage girl in her sixteenth with a slender appearance. The warm orangey hair of her seemed to be glowing in the morning sunlight, while her hazel eyes refused to look at anywhere except the stone white floor. The girl skin was healthy due to the color of pearly white. One look at her and a person would say she is beautiful.

Riku gave her a quickly glance before turning his eyes back to the window. She was just another new classmate after all. There was nothing special about her. Yet, at that moment, he didn't know how wrong he was.

Classes went by quickly. Without even noticing the time it was already lunch time. As usual, Sora and Riku walked out of class together.

"You know you can always join us for lunch, right?" Sora asked.

"I think I'll pass. You know how it feels like to be the third wheels, even if I have never wanted to have anything to do with it." Riku replied emotionlessly.

"But you are isolating yourself from everyone!"

"So?"

"It is a bad thing! You'll become an anti-social. It's not nice being lonely. You will never able to have a girlfriend. And you're going to be single forever …" Sora stopped for a moment. His features changed to panic as if he had just realized something really horrible.

"Oh no! That means I won't have any favorite nieces nor nephews to tell them about their father's childhood."

"Sora, stop it! You're being more and more like uncle Snow everyday."

"But it's the truth!"

"Of course, it is." Riku rolled his eyes. Without watching his surrounding, he bumped into someone. It was Rosanne, the new girl in his class.

"Hey are you alright?" Riku asked. When he was about to help her collected her fallen books, the girl back away immediately. Lowering her face, she held all the books in her hands and backed away from him and Sora as far as she could.

"Yes, I'm … fine. Please forgive me … for my clumsiness." She said quickly in a nervous voice. Her eyes were glued to the ground, refusing to look at any of the boys. Once she apologized, the girl ran away quickly, disappeared within the crowded hall without a trace.

"I think that girl is trying to get away from you." Sora finally spoke up when he was sure that the girl from before wasn't there anymore.

"What made you think that?" Riku asked coldly, deep inside, he couldn't care less about that. But it was unusual for Sora to say anything like that. The boy always like to look at the positive side of everything until his patient sort of ran out.

"Does it matter?! You see what I mean here? One glance at you and they are running miles away."

"Yeah, one ran away and the rest refuse to give my privacy." Riku replied sarcastically.

Once the conversation reached to that point, the boys parted their ways.

During lunch time, Riku sat alone, eating all by himself. Yet, he couldn't help but notice that someone was watching him. He sighed quietly. It was one of those so called fangirls that Sora asked to be friends with him since he always like to be by himself. Riku turned his eyes around to see who it was this time. But he found no one. At least, not anyone he knew. Sitting near the table he was in, Axel and that new girl Rosanne were having their lunch together, talking quietly about something. The way they talked to each other, he could tell that they were really close. Yet, what seemed to question him that about every 2 or 3 minutes, either one or the both of them would simply stole a glance over his direction. He didn't understand why but he shrugged them off, believing that he just simply had made a bad first impression before her.

* * *

After lunch was Math then Gym. Gym was another one of those joined class between Junior and Senior. Axel stood waiting for Rosanne outside the female changing room. The girl had a lot of hesitation when it came to it. But after a long moment of arguing, she finally agreed to join the class. A lot of the girls were whispering in shock when they saw her reactions about skipping class. But she only sighed and say nothing.

The teacher entered and Rosanne along with Axel once again had to introduce themselves again. After that, the teacher explained what the plans for the day were, for starter they were to run laps on the track outside. They began and ran, Riku was easily the fastest. Any strenuous laps had come to an end, everyone was somewhat shocked. Despite being the slowest person in finishing the running laps, Rosanne didn't show any signs of fatigue or breathlessness. But when the activities turned to pole vault, the girl clumsiness made another appearance.

Even if it was one of the hardest activities in gym, the new girl could help but making a fool out of herself in front of everyone. Right at the moment when it was her turn, Rosanne ran to the pole, her leg tripped over the other one which made her crashed down the stolid ground with a loud 'thud'. The other kids in her class just stood where they were and laughed out loud. Some even pointed at her and laughed. Only Axel came to help her up.

Riku couldn't help but noticed something strange about the way she ran to the pole. Just by watching everything carefully he noticed it. A normal person would simply have tripped over the leg that was before the other one. Yet, that girl, Rosanne fell due to the front foot tripped over the back one. It didn't really make sense to him. Does that mean she meant to do it willing? It was crazy to think that one person would like to make a fool of themselves in front of everyone, and not in any normal days but their first day at school no less.

In the end of day, one thought kept repeating in his mind that he couldn't just let go.

'She isn't like any other, she is different. There is something about her that always stand out of everyone. Yet, who is this girl?'


	2. Chapter 1: Another day, another mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Whenever I turn around, she is always there, watching my every step and movement. But she isn't like any other, she is different. There is something about her that always stand out of everyone. Yet, who is this girl?' Riku's life is turned upside down when he meets the newest student in his school, Rosanne, but she is hiding a secret that haunts her, a secret she'd rather forget.
> 
> What is her secrets? Find out in The girl with hidden scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In a world that fantasy blends in with reality, the future has already been written. It is where our destinies are held. Taking place in the battle of Fate, we fight for our own Freedom. A Freedom to be who we truly are.
> 
> (Who do you think that will say these lines? Give me your opinion and let see how good on guessing you are.)

After gym class, everyone got changed and got home soon after. Riku stood above the flight of stairs, waiting for Sora to say his goodbye to Kairi, frowning slightly when he saw his uncle came in his car, waving and shouting loudly to get their attention. The boy rushed down the stairs, running to the car as fast as he could to stop his uncle from embarrassed him any farther by making such a scene. Sora followed after him quickly. Both of them got into the back seats as he drove off.

"So kiddos, anything new at school?"

"We got new classmates." Sora said cheerfully.

"Really? Well that nice. Who are they?"

"A boy name Axel and a girl younger than him who called herself Rosanne."

When the boy mention the names, their uncle, Snow, who was drinking a bottle of water while driving the car on the same time, choked restlessly, spilling water out of his mouth into the front glass. Both of the boys looked at him with somewhat disgust. The action caught Riku to raise his eyebrow in suspicion. If he had something to say it then it was clearly obvious that the names meant something to his uncle.

"Um, uncle ? … Are you sure that you are alright?" Sora asked worriedly when he saw the look on Snow's face through the front mirror. It was something close to bewilder with some hints of shock in it.

Clearing his throat, Snow tried to sound as if nothing had happened as he answered:

"Me? I'm good. Don't worry, kiddos. I'm good. Why would there be anything wrong?" He let out a nervous laugh which made Sora stared at him weirdly while Riku crossed his arms, clearly not convinced.

"Okay fine. I'm not all good … It is just … don't tell me that kid Axel is actually Axel Pax Esther."

'Great, another person with overacted imagination.'

"Really? One of the kids at school thought the same thing. You really think so?" Sora said.

"Your two have brains, don't you? Think straight for a second. Why would anyone in the military be doing here?!"

"Hey, you never know … those two Esther are not just top soldiers in the military but also master in undercover as well … Alright fine, maybe that is not all true."

"So, who is Axel Pax Esther anyway?" Sora asked.

"One of mom best soldiers. The second youngest member in the army who fought in the battle of the Guardians. No one know who he is or what he looks like, he and the youngest member include. Some even say that they are not even humans."

"Woa there, never thought there is a day when you actually believe in rumor. And please, rumors are rumors. Suppose if they're not humans then what do you think they are? This is the real world, kiddos. It is not some crystal age time."

_'The crystal age, a time when magic still exist. Not many people believe that there was actually a crystal age since it is too much of a make believe tale. But there are evident that there was that time. Still, it's not like it is any important in nowadays. And because of that, no one have given much thought to it. The wars end three years ago. No one need anything special like that anymore.'_

"But you said the crystal age was real?!"

"Hey, I never said it was fake. You two still don't understand so many things. Some things that you can't see that doesn't mean that it isn't there. And it also goes the other way around too. A thing that is before your eyes, it doesn't mean that it is what you see it is."

"Why are you bringing that out now?"

"Yeah, uncle, you have been acting weird, like how auntie always is when we try to comment her baking."

"No reason."

Sora pouted a bit when Snow tried to hide. Riku didn't give much thought to it as he once again shrugged it off like what he had been doing all day long with the things he had discovered. It wouldn't help him with anything so why bother wasting energy to look onto it?

But then, when Riku was just about to let go off the subject, his uncle lost his control over the car again, driving madly for a few seconds before he could control it normally again. Riku couldn't help but to raise his eyebrow in confusion. What got into him? Snow was always the one who was cool headed here. How come he could easy lose it like that? The boy looked outside the car window to find out the reason why. He was shocked to find that it was the newest students. Axel and Rosanne, walking on the pavement together, chatting happily to each other. There was no more doubt, they definitely got something to do with his uncle strange behaviors.

"Uncle … are you sure that you are alright?" Sora asked worriedly when he noticed that his uncle's face seemed to have lost some of its colors. "It like you have seen a ghost."

"A ghost would totally be better than this." He said, his voice was highly reaching to freaking out.

"What?!" Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Nothing …" Swallowing hard, he tried to calm himself. "Why would there be anything wrong? …" He laughed nervously.

"Are you sure? Because your face kinda says elsewise."

"Course I'm sure, kiddos … Now I know who the newbies are. Light won't hear the end of this from Serah this time." He whispered the last part only for himself to hear.

* * *

It had already been a week since Axel and Rosanne joined their class. Yet, none of them had talked to anyone else but to the other one. But even though they had never said a single word to anyone else, those two would always strangely watching over Riku and Sora whenever they were in class or outside the corridor or even outside the school yard.

While Sora was completely obvious about it, Riku couldn't help but notice their suspicion actions. But he didn't give much thought to it. It was normal for him, even though it always annoyed him to no end. But there was just no way of ending it and it was rude to say to them elsewise. No one know anything about that cheerful Axel nor that cold and sharp Rosanne. They were the new biggest secret at school.

It was just another ordinary day when the principle called both of their names. The first week at school were always the hardest.

"Ah, miss Rosanne, I've been wanting to see you." The principle said when the girl stepped inside. A nervous expression came across her features. "Please, have a seat."

He said and sat down his own across her.

"What is it that you want to talk about sir?" She asked, nervously.

"Yes, um, right to business, I see. What I want to talk about your curriculum."

Rosanne couldn't help but swallow hard. "…"

"You're an orphan, aren't you?" He began. Rosanne nodded slightly.

"Yes sir."

"How old were you back then when …" He trailed off, knowing that it was a sensitive question, yet, he needed answer.

"Five or six, sir." She answered immediately.

"Hum, I see. Well then, I can't ask very much when you were that young of losing your parents. May I ask what happened?"

"The Federation came sir." She replied quickly as she turned her eyes away. A bitter taste came to her mouth. The Federation which most people called by that name, was an Organization leaded by a man with hidden face. Xehanort was his name if she remembered correctly. The very same man she had never gotten the chance to meet nor see his face once. The very same man who brought ruins everywhere he went. The one that she loathed more than everyone else. It was because of his and the Organization's doing that so many people had lost their lives.

_'My parents are no different. I became an orphan ever since. From that day forward, I hate him with every fiber of my being. How can there be a person who enjoy killing people that badly? How can there be a person who find joy in the game of blood spilling. It's disgusting even just the thought of it. Yet, what happened, had happened. Even if I hate him, there is just no way of bringing them back.'_

"Ah, the Federation. Of course. You're lucky. Not many survive their attack." He paused for a moment. "But it still doesn't explain why the Director paid a huge fortune just to cover up your name along with your brother which you didn't bother to have. Surely, you must be someone important."

"Is that the true reason why you ask me here?" Rosanne asked, closing her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"Sharp, I see. You don't miss a thing. May I know the answer?"

"I just have some histories with them, that all. It's just I am one of the very few who stood out of the orphans. The Director along with his siblings always took pity of me. But his wife hates me. That is one of the dark secret you don't want to know. It kinda link to the military."

"Military, hum? You wouldn't happen to know any top soldiers there, would you?"

The girl raised her eyebrow up slightly. Knowing the true meaning of those words, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope then handed to him. Rosanne crossed her arms as she watched him read the letter inside it. The principle's face seemed to have lose all its color when his eyes were caught in the note.

"It is top secret military information." She explained when she saw him looking up at her. His hands were trembling. "You ought to keep it to yourself if you want to stay in peace." She added.

"But why … Why would a person like you doing here?" He managed to ask. His voice was barely whispered as they held undoubtable shock and somewhat fear inside.

"That is none of your concern." Rosanne replied coldly. The tone shocked him. It would seem like the girl who recently entered the office with fear and the one before him right now were two different persons.

"…" The principle didn't know what else to say.

"You shouldn't have asked about it in the first place."

"But why would you be sent here? You're not just Rosanne, are you not? " He asked shakily.

"No, I'm not. And like what I said before, that is none of your concern. It is for the best if you don't know."

"This doesn't involve in the government, does it?" The principle asked straightly which caused Rosanne to cast her eyes around the room as she tried to consider whether should she answer or not. Taking a deep breath, she replied.

"No, it doesn't. At least not now. Don't worry. It got nothing to do with you. As long as you keep who I and Axel really am."

"Very well, since you have good reasons and it does not affect or hurt anyone. But what of your profile? The real one I mean." He continued, straighten himself as he tried to compose himself.

The girl raised her eyebrow again. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and place a folder on his desk. The principle lifted his eyes with interest as he picked up. Looking inside, he couldn't help but to let out a quiet gasp.

"You're … Rosalind Sheila …"

* * *

"Hey Rose petal, where have you been?" Axel called her and waved his hand when he saw her entering the cafeteria. Rosanne lifted her lips in a light smile and went to sit down in the same table that he was in. Pulling out a chair, she sat down tiredly across him, letting out a sigh.

"I could never have thought that school is this exhausted."

"You sound like a grandma." Axel grinned mischievously.

"Axel, I need at least 5 kittens before I can actually become one, which never gonna happen because I hate getting old."

"I know that attitude. So, what is this all about?" The grin on his face disappeared as he crossed his arm and looked at her expectedly.

"Nothing." She replied shortly which made Axel frowned and shook his head.

"Oh please, rose petal. You can lie to everyone else but not me. You think you can run away from your own brother? Not a chance. Got it memorized?" He asked, a cocky grin appeared.

_'Brother… Right. That know it all Axel. He is the only family I have left since that day. My older brother, my best friend. He is the only one who truly understand me. No one can be the same way he is. No one have ever understand me like the way he can.'_

"Yeah." She replied, looking down the table sadly.

"So, what is this all about?" He repeated the question while stuffing a spoonful of rice into his mouth. " You … can't get away … that easy, petal." He said, causing rice to spill from his mouth onto the table. Rosanne looked at him with disgust. Trying to avoid it, she leaned her chin on her fist, sighing tiredly.

"Have you ever wonder what would be different if none of this were real? I mean, … what do you think that would change if we were just ordinary kids? Growing up with a family? Being loved by someone who we can truly call parents? It would change a lot, wouldn't it?"

Her expression changed from tired to sad as she lowered her head down, staring blankly at the table. The action caused Axel's eyes to soften down. He swallowed quickly to clear his mouth. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, he tried to think of a reasonable answer.

"Well, it kinda would. But there is no telling of what will happen then."

"What do you mean?" Rosanne asked, lifting her face up.

"Just think of all the possibilities. Maybe we're just so used to do thing our way that we might not do so well with listening to anyone. Who know, maybe having parents would not be all that nice." Axel said, his face was holding a stern expression as if he was considering something very serious.

"… You really think that?" She asked quietly.

"Just think positive. Which kinda make us the opposite compare to other kids. Still, it's completely different with having a family. You still got me, rose petal. Don't forget it."

"Don't worry, that won't happen anytime soon. Not by a long shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Riku ... Just one day at school and it gives him more weird thoughts than his last whole year could offer. ^^
> 
> Rosanne's real name is out in the opening, but it can't offer much info ..., can it? ^^
> 
> And there is more mystery yet to come. Let's see how quick you can guess Rosanne and Axel's stories are all about (their past i mean) . Just tell me if you have an idea of who they might be. I'll be more than happy to see how close you can get.
> 
>  
> 
> The actions are yet to come. Like my other story, i think a good base will be my best bet for a great story, especially one that have a really thick background. Don't you think so?
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? I would love to hear your own opinion.


	3. Good friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.

 

 

One month had passed since the day Axel and Rosanne first joined the class. Yet nothing had changed since then. Those two were still insolating themselves from everyone else, spending their time with none other than their own sibling.

Another day at school ended with nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm bored." Rosanne said tiredly as she rested her chin on her fist.

"Hey, it's High school, what did you expect from being here?" Axel asked with a small grin.

"You're the one who talk." Rosanne lifted her eyes up as she said in return.

"What that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, something about High school being the worst years of your life."

"Oh, that. That is what normal students think. You know, we are not always the same as them."

"You mean we are **_never_** the same as them?"

"Yeowch ! Heartbroken truth hum?"

"What is so heartbroken with that?" She let out a breathy laugh.

"You know why."

"That doesn't change anything. Why are we here now? Why when we literally abandon everything about life behind us years ago?"

"Rose petal ..." He let out a breath. "You know we never did abandon it, right?" Axel asked nervously, knowing where the conversation would lead to.

Rosanne gave him a weird look. "And why ** _is_** that?" She asked in a small voice.

"You know why. Don't ask me weird question like that!" He said in return, there was some hint of annoyance in it. Rosanne cocked her head to one side and stared at him like a young child who didn't understand what an elder had just told her.

'She is always like that …" Axel thought, clearly groaning in his mind.

_'Rose petal have become one thorny rose ever since she was a kid. The one who took mom and dad's death the hardest wasn't me, but actually sis. To a child of her age back then, about 5 or 6, losing both of their parents on the same time, almost make them feel like the world had lost all of its colors. Then, nothing seems mater. I guess that is what she felt through all those years. Bearing such burden isn't easy. Yet, she always blames herself harder than the way I do to myself. Those burdens change her. It is painful just to see her like that. A girl who could no longer smile genuinely. A girl who always deepens herself in fear, about the past and the uncertain future that is yet to come. Even if she had never shown her fears from time to time. I can see it right through her. And it hurts me, even if I am her brother, I can't do anything to help her. And that is not all, Rose petal is too lost within her past that she just refuses to trust people anymore. She is just too afraid to be hurt again that she just wouldn't let anyone come near her ever again.'_

On the meantime, across the classroom, Sora was packing his bag, readying to get out of school.

"Common Riku, it'll be fun. The arcade isn't that bad."

"Define the meaning of your 'fun'. Sora, you know we don't share the same opinion."

"Please, pretty please." Sora begged.

"No, and for a hundredth time, NO! So, stop acting like a kid! You're seventeen for crying out loud!" Riku said in return. His face twisted in annoyance as he crossed his arms. The reaction made Sora pouted.

"Fine! But you should know that you are missing out." By those words, Sora stormed out the room. Rosanne and Axel watched as he left the classroom. The girl let out another sigh which made Axel gave her a pity smile.

"So …" He began.

"Just go already. There is just no way I'm going to the arcade." Rosanne replied tiredly, pulling the schoolbag on one shoulder.

"You're sure?" Axel asked, stealing a glance over Riku's direction. He wasn't much convinced over her choice of action.

"Of course, I'm sure. I'm not a kid anymore so just go already." She said and threw Axel's bag to him. Without wasting any more time, she pushed him to the door.

"Well, if you're sure. See ya later." Axel said, giving her a weird side glance as he walked down the hall.

"You better be at home by seven! And pick up the rest of the stuffs we need, I'll try to get the first list." Rosanne shouted after him.

"Sure, sure." Axel responded with a wave of a hand and disappeared within the crowded hall. Rosanne looked back to the classroom once Axel was out of sight. The girl let out a sigh.

'If Axel calls his jobs icky then there is no telling mine would be any better.'

She thought with a frown as she walked out the classroom. High school wasn't giving her a pleasant time … in a much different way compare with other kids.

On the mean time, Sora was walking down town on his own. The pout on his face didn't vanish ever since he left the school. The boy dig his hands into his pocket, feeling down. He was all by himself. His cousin was too busy with whatever weirdness research he was up to, not that he gave a sight thought of it of course.

"Argh! I should just had dragged him along." He said to himself, the grumpy expression was clearly visible on his face, replacing his normal cheerfully attitude. Sora walked down the street, occasionally side glanced to the window of the shops. He fused his eyebrows together at what he saw. It was the kid at school. The one who had newly transferred to the school.

'It is Axel, isn't it?'

Sora asked himself when he saw his bright red hair through the glassy window. The guy hair was spiky and with that color, Sora was sure he wouldn't mistake him anywhere even if they had never talked once. He stopped in all of the sudden and turned his back around. Yet, he couldn't find that Axel anywhere within the crowd of people. He gave his surrounding a weird look as he watched around to see if he could find him. Once he was sure he couldn't find him. Sora shrugged the thought of him being there and continued his way to the arcade. The same thing happened again when Sora got to the corner. This time, except for seeing him within the glass, Sora was sure that he had got a glimpse of him when he just got to the corner of the crossroad. The boy turned around, surprised that he had bumped into someone. He lifted his eyes up to see who it was. Sora let out a surprise gasp when he saw that it was Axel.

"Hey." Axel managed to say nervously.

"You're Axel, right?!" Sora asked expectedly.

"Yes …" Axel's eyes casted around as he answered hesitantly. To him, it was weird to be asked like this.

The moment Sora got his answer, the boy's eyes shone with joy as his face lifted up with a cheerful smile. He grabbed Axel's arm and asked.

"You're free this afternoon, right?!"

"Yes…" A nervous expression came at his face.

"Dude, you're a life saver." Sora's smile widened. "You wouldn't mind hanging out with me in the arcade right? I'll make it up to you, promise."

"You want me to hang out with you?"

The question caused Sora to frown slightly. "You don't want to?"

"No, of course not. It is just, … I have never been to an arcade before." Axel smiled nervously.

"Really? Then you have to go there with me. It'll be fun. Oh, I'm Sora by the way." By those words, Sora pushed Axel forward the arcade.

For the next three hours, Sora showed Axel the basic of how to control. The two of them spent their time within the arcade until the sun was about to set. It was then when they decided to stop.

"I haven't had that much fun for a long time now."

"Really? You should hang out with me more. It's boring if you always just study."

"You know what, maybe I will." He replied happily.

"Hey, you are always welcome to join me ya know. Why don't you bring Rosanne with you next time? You two seems close to each other."

"Rose petal? Nah! She hates arcade. You don't want to know her reaction when you force her to do something she doesn't like."

"She sounds like Riku."

"Nah. I don't think so. Anyway, do you know any shop nearby, I need to get something for Rose petal."

"Sure, there is one right near here. I'll go with you … if you want."

"Thank buddy." Axel smiled brightly.

* * *

"Is it your first time here?" Sora asked when he noticed Axel's bewilder expression. He was watching the place with awe and amazement as if he was a small child being taken to the store for first time.

"Yeah." Axel's eyes shone brightly. "What kind of weapon is this called? It looks like a mace of some kind"

He ran to one of the shelf and picked up a golf club.

"No, it's just a golf club." Sora looked at him weirdly. "You know, sporting goods."

"It is?" Axel asked back, unsure if Sora was messing with him. Yet, his face lit up with a new enthusiasm when his eyes was caught in a different shelf.

"Then, what about this heavy equipment that looks like a flame thrower?" He pointed, acting completely like a young child.

"That is a pressure washer." Sora said. "You really don't know what it is?!"

"Um … what is it for?"

"You use it to wash cars and stuff … Oh, … now I'm sounding like Riku …"

Sora pouted slightly which made Axel smiled nervously. The boys went to a different area.

"Now, I'm certain this one is a weapon." Axel stopped at another shelf. "I've seen it in movies."

Sora poked him head over, seeing what he meant. The boy stared at the equipment, a sweat dropped from his face. He wasn't sure what to answer from it.

"A chainsaw?!" He paused for a moment. "Well, I guess you could call that a weapon."

"Oh, I learned about this in the teaching."

In the next few minutes, Axel picked up a bottle of blue liquid. Exanimating it carefully, he lifted up for Sora to see.

"I can't believe this is sold here." He added.

"It's just detergent."

"Yes, but I believe …" He picked up another bottle but this time it was green.

"… If you mix it with this, it creates poison gas."

"It doesn't ! Don't even think of using them that way!" Sora literally shouted back.

* * *

"Today is the best of all days from the first day I have ever been here." Axel smiled, holding a bag out supply in his hands.

"I guess you don't go out much, hum?" Sora asked

"Well … that kinda depends on what you mean by going out …"

"What do you mean?" The words elicited Sora's curiosity.

"When you … never mind. Forget it."

"Why not?! Tell me."

"Well, it kinda like … when you have been doing something majorly big for most of your life, you'll end up missing out the ordinary stuffs. I know you're gonna laugh at me for saying this but at one point of your life will miss out the normal. Sometimes you might end up wishing that you'd rather be sucked at an ordinary High school than being step out in the front road of the battlefield. Sure, it will earn you honor but what will you do after that?"

"You're talking weird now … Are you sure you're alright?!"

"I kinda got carry away hum? Don't worry, you'll understand someday. Being who you are right now, you can't avoid the outcome." He said in a lower voice which made Sora stared at him. He wouldn't able to understand that now but someday he would. Surely of that. While Judgement favored none, Fate spared no one.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kingdom Hearts 15th birthday everyone, actually that was three days ago. But well, ...
> 
> Anyways please review.
> 
>  


End file.
